


Sanders Sides Scenes

by cats_pajamies



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_pajamies/pseuds/cats_pajamies
Summary: Just Some Scenes for fics I'll never finish





	1. Roman's War

He was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of watching his friends dying, tired of being the prince, but he could not rest because today was the final day. Everything had lead to this, every battle, every drop of blood, shed, every innocent life lost. 

Roman looked out at the ragtag group of rebels who had vowed to help him get his kingdom back and hoped. He hoped they would all live to tell the story. He hoped they would find whatever they were looking for in this hell.

He looked at his inner circle. Logan, his advisor, Patton his healer, and Virgil, his, well he didn’t know what Virgil was to him, but he prayed they both lived long enough to find out.

Finally, he looked at himself. An arrogant and spoiled boy turned into a leader by unfortune. A man in tattered boots, ripped and muddied pants, a red sash now redder with blood, and a once startling white shirt.

He turned to his fate, raised his father’s now rusty sword and screamed,

“Charge”


	2. Deadly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Death, allusions to gore, Yandere!Roman

His heart was beating fast, too fast and he loved it. The exhilaration and the feel of blood under his fingers. Oh he knew it was wrong, he knew it’s not what princes should do, but it’s what he wanted to do.

He heard a scream and he whipped around to see Virgil, his love.

“What, what did you do” Virgil askes, his face pale.

Roman smiles and stepped forward. “I made things easier for us. Patton was in the way.” He answered ignoring how Virgil stepped away from him.

Virgil gagged and began to cry. “Patton? That mess is Patton?” 

“Was, darling, that mess was Patton was now it is a testament to my love for you!” Roman said as he gestured at the pile of blood, guts, and limbs that was just a few feet behind him.

“You’re a monster!” Virgil screamed, trembling as he tried to keep from fainting

Roman chuckled and replied,“No silly, I’m your true love!” with a sickeningly sweet smile, before cupping Virgil’s face with his blood soaked hand and kissing him.


End file.
